Two Years after WMAC
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Challenge, Taking place after the Cancelled Show) Suspected to be a member of Jukido due to the Misunderstanding, Derek Ruth aka 'The Cowboy' is sentenced to Exile with no chance of returning. Two Years later while doing Daytime Jobs, Derek opposes destiny when he meets his rival for the last time. (Princess Celestia appears in the ending)


"Branon." Derek muttered after laying sights on the Rival of His. He wears a usual Silverly-Golden costume with other redness. His back shows a big emblem of a shield with crossed swords from behind. He is the contestant of the World Martial Arts Council, WMAC for short. 'The Knight'. He took pride of his Jeet Kune Do, along with his Signature Move Flying Scissor Kick. With five Dragon Stars on his belt that is **Discipline, Courage, Honor, Loyalty, **and** Respect**, he could be the future Champion.

Derek Ruth was once a contestant of the WMAC. He was invited after he was scouted to have potention. In his usual Cowboy clothing. Leather Jacket, Leather Boots, and Leather Cowboy Hat. Though he prefers a single wearing that is green. That green is his shirt. Dirk is a typical Street Fighter, with his Double Horse Kick as his Signature Move, since he copied that move from a Horse bucking a crook. He reached the 3 Dragon Stars which is **Courage,** **Compassion, **and **Respect**. But that was all stripped and himself banned after one simple misunderstanding. Derek the Cowboy was Accused of using the Jukido style. Dirk knows the Jukidos were banned for not following the Code. Thus Derek suffered the same fate after being unable to prove his innocence.

Rare days, he gets visited by Branon seeking the truth. Two Years later, here is Branon. Now blocking his path which leads to the exiting from the alley. And still in his usual contestant outfit.

"Long time no see. Derek." Branon said, "Your attire hasn't changed, just like me."

"Why shouldn't it, Rival?" Derek said, tipping his hat with one hand, "Gotta follow my tradition of a Texan."

"Now. I'm getting straight to the Point." Branon grows serious, "I need you to tell me the truth, and this will be your last chance. Are you a Jukido?"

"The same question is going to be repeated with the same answer, Branon." Derek said, crossing his arms.

"I just want the truth." Branon said,

"My answer is still no." Derek answered,

"Derek Ruth, Last Chance. Are you a Jukido?" Branon said,

"It is still no, Branon." Derek said,

Branon sighed in defeat, "Very well." he takes off his sheathed sword and places it near the wall. "Derek 'Smaug' Ruth. For the last time, you have failed to be honest with my questioning. Because of this, I under the Authroization of WMAC, sentence you to death, by my own hands."

"Fine by me, Branon." Derek said, taking off his Brown Jacket and his Cowboy hat. The fight is on.

**Derek Ruth**

"**THE COWBOY!"**

**Style: ? ? ?**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: 178 lbs**

**Signature Move: Double Horse Kick**

"**Danger Grade, A, Plus Plus."**

His symbol is a Cowboy Hat while the bullet shot through the top.

**Branon Chival**

"**THE KNIGHT!"**

**Style: Jeet Kune Do**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 158 lbs**

**Signature Move: Flying Scissor Kick**

"**Dragon Status, Five Stars."**

His symbol is the same. Two Crossed Swords behind the Royal Kite-shaped Shield.

Thus we begin. The Knight starts with a forward leap to a roundhouse kick. The Cowboy blocks with a parry from one arm, before forwarding with straight punches. He repeats as the Knight blocks and bats away. Derek starts aiming his straight punches making it difficult. The Knight got back with a rear flip before jumping in, extending his right leg before swinging both in different directions, like a mixed axe kick normal and reversed. The Cowboy however jumped back. Colliding with the wall, he jumps and kicks the wall, before landing and turning. The Knight starts roundhouse kicking. Which the Cowboy starts parrying with his arms. Left Left, Right, Left, Right Right Left. The Knight changes directions of his Roundhouse kicking, then launching flurry of punches.

Derek faked the injury by being punched to the face. He leaps and lands on his knees and feet. The Knight still in his stance walks slower, cautious of what he'll do. He jumps over to the front, but Derek changed direction, facing away before launching his boots to the chest, one before another. This knocked the Knight sent flying to the ground.

The Knight watches as Derek leaps forward, flipping to aim his feet from behind, delivering another Double Horse Kick. One fierce buck and another fierce buck, sending the Knight flying to the wall. Branon is sent crashing to the wall, then landing on his knees, inhaling for air.

"I don't understand." Branon said, "We WMAC Contestants are stronger than those Jukido Monsters."

"Now do you believe," Derek cracks his knuckles, "That my Style isn't this Jukido."

"No. I cannot accept this." Branon grunts, getting on his feet, "I will bring Justice for those of WMAC, who fallen in battle against the evil Jukido."

"That's what you Bigots think." Derek pointed his finger at him, "I thought you WMAC would be good, but now I understand, that you are worse. Looks like my deceased mother was right."

Branon got up and jumped, wall kicking to the rooftop. "Know my word well, Derek. The WMAC will hear this, and the WMAC will declare war." He watches the knight run off.

Derek however did not give a chase. He picked up his Cowboy hat and Jacket, putting them back on. Then turning around to find a mysterious lady. She wear white robes and her hair flows bright rainbows. Her purple eyes stares at him, while walking close. "Can I help you, ma'am."

"You must be the Cowboy. Former WMAC Contestant." she said, and Derek nods to her question. "Well I have a proposal for you. After watching your battle against our enemy, I like to invite you to our new magic team"

"Magic? What do you mean Ma-" Derek was interrupted when he's getting hovered. Her eyes glow white. "Whoa." And after that word, both blinks away from sight.

**(1K Challenge** **Complete! 56 Minutes and 18 Seconds used.)**

* * *

**As for the style: Jukido, which means Soft Way of Harmony. Ironic indeed that this Soft Way of Harmony is used by a gang that opposes the Code of the Dragon Star. Also a sad thing to hear that WMAC cancelled after two Seasons.  
**


End file.
